wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Triss Merigold
Triss Merigold – temerska czarodziejka, była doradczyni króla Foltesta, członkini Rady Królewskiej Temerii, a po jej rozwiązaniu Loży. Uczestniczka Bitwy o Wzgórze Sodden. Po III wojnie z Nilfgaardem doradczyni króla Tankreda z Koviru. Wygląd Znakiem rozpoznawczym Triss były długie, kasztanowe włosy, połyskujące złotem. Piękne i bujne, nosiła zawsze rozpuszczone, co, według niej, podkreślało wolność i niezależność. Uroku dodawały jej duże, niebieskie oczy oraz rumiane policzki. Magiczka miała spory biust, jednak jej suknie zawsze zapięte były pod samą szyję – na piersiach nosiła blizny, pamiątki bitwy pod Sodden. Czarodziejka trzymała zdrową dietę, aby utrzymać zgrabną sylwetkę i 22 cale w talii. Triss bardzo dbała o siebie, malowała się i kąpała nawet kilka razy dziennie. Była bardzo atrakcyjna, jak wszystkie czarodziejki i przykuwała wzrok wielu mężczyzn. Zdolności magiczne thumb|274px|Merigold rzucająca zaklęcie [[Grot w grze Wiedźmin]] Merigold była uzdolnioną czarodziejką, jednak nie zdołała opanować mocy Ciri. Znała tajemnicę żywiołów, teleportacji, alchemię i wiedzę tajemną. Jak większość czarodziejek przeszła długoletnie szkolenie i naukę w Aretuzie, akademii magii położonej na wyspie Thanedd. Triss nie mogła używać eliksirów na sobie, ponieważ miała uczulenie na specyfiki z dodatkiem magii. Tolerowała jedynie amulety. Jako pierwsza i jedyna, wraz z Yennefer, rzuciła Niszczące Gradobicie Merigold, destrukcyjne zaklęcie o olbrzymiej sile rażenia, powstałe na podstawie Piorunu Alzura. W grze Wiedźmin udowodniła, że jest uzdolnioną czarodziejką, mimo, że pokonał ją w pojedynku czarodziej Azar Javed. W Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów, Cynthia, opisując czarodziejkę, twierdzi, że Triss Merigold miała talent do rzucania czarów, ale brak jej determinacji, silnej woli i odwagi. Historia Ostatnie życzenie Triss została wspomniana przez Yennefer, która przytoczyła jej powiedzenie o męskich przyrodzeniach: „jeśli się widziało jednego, to widziało się wszystkie”. Miecz przeznaczenia Geralt zobaczył pomnik ku czci poległych pod Sodden czarodziejów. Widniało na nim imię Triss, więc wiedźmin pomyślał, że Merigold poległa w bitwie. Krew elfów Triss przybyła do Kaer Morhen zaproszona przez Wiedźminów. Początkowo nie chcieli oni wyjawić powodu zaproszenia, kłamali, że chodzi o „ból w kościach” Vesemira. Triss domyślała się jednak, że chodzi o magiczne zdolności Ciri. Miała także nadzieję na romans z Geraltem, do którego nie doszło. Czarodziejka sprzeciwiła się ostrym treningom Cirilli, tym samym przeprowadzając w Kaer Morhen małą rewolucję. Uczyła dziewczynkę makijażu, zasad higieny, szyła dla niej suknię, a także zabroniła jej trenować podczas menstruacji. Doszło także do spięć pomiędzy Geraltem, a Triss, w którym czarodziejka krytykowała neutralną postawę wiedźmina. Okazało się, że Ciri jest Źródłem. Triss nie była w stanie sobie z tym poradzić – sama słyszała głos każący jej pozostawić Geralta i przepowiednię, że Sodden upomni się o nią. Czarodziejka postanowiła więc zwrócić się do bardziej doświadczonej Yennefer. Wraz z nastaniem wiosny Triss wyruszyła z Geraltem i małą wiedźminką do świątyni Melitele w Ellander. Po drodze czarodziejka rozchorowała się, na szczęście pomocną dłoń wyciągnął Yarpen Zigrin oraz jego kompania. Czas pogardy Triss była razem z innymi czarodziejami na bankiecie na Thanedd. Bardzo ucieszyła się ze spotkania z Geraltem, który przywitał ją całusem w policzek. Dostała jednak reprymendę od Yennefer, która wiedziała o ich dawnym romansie. Podczas Przewrotu na Thanedd walczyła po stronie Królestw Północy. W trakcie walk Triss znalazła rannego po walce z Vilgefortzem Geralta. Tissaia de Vries otworzyła dla nich teleport, dzięki któremu przenieśli się do Brokilonu, gdzie driady uzdrowiły wiedźmina. Chrzest ognia Po rozwiązaniu Rady i Kapituły Filippa Eilhart powołała Lożę, organizację, która miała na celu dobro magii oraz kontrolowanie i wpływanie na politykę przez czarodziejki. Głównym celem było posadzenie na tronie czarodziejki – idealną kandydatką okazała się Cirilla. Triss była jedną z członkiń, ale ze względu na młody wiek pełniła mało istotną funkcję. Po ucieczce Yennefer z Montecalvo zbierała o niej informacje, słuchając opowieści rybaczki. Wieża Jaskółki Yennefer chciała skontaktować się z Triss, która przebywała w towarzystwie Filippy. Merigold prosiła Yen o wybaczenie współpracy z Lożą. Yennefer była jednak nieugięta – nie była w stanie spojrzeć przyjaciółce w twarz po tym, co zrobiła. Loża dowiedziała się o pobycie Yennefer na Skellige. Triss, tuż po odpłynięciu Yen, przybyła do Cracha an Craite, który dostarczył jej informacji o Yennie. Następnie Merigold przebywała w Świątyni Melitele. Iola Pierwsza miała poznać faktyczny stan Ciri. Czternasta ze Wzgórza, mimo sprzeciwu Nenneke, zdecydowała się wejść w trans razem z Iolą. Pani Jeziora Czarodziejkę dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia. Rozmawiała o tym z Nenneke. Czuła się winna, że nie brała udziału w Bitwie pod Brenną, która, według przepowiedni, miałaby być dla Triss drugim Sodden. Żałowała, że sprzymierzyła się z Filippą. Loża, której lojalność Merigold stawiała ponad przyjaciół, ograniczyła jej swobodę – Czternasta ze Wzgórza nie mogła pomóc Ciri, Yennefer lub Geraltowi. Podczas pogromu w Rivii, Triss ogarnęła panika – powróciły tragiczne wspomnienia spod Sodden. Czarodziejka zatrzymała osłabioną walczącą i miotającą chaotycznie zaklęciami Yennefer, która za wszelką cenę chciała ratować Geralta i Ciri. Sparaliżowana strachem z drgającym i przerażonym głosem zasugerowała ucieczkę. Yenna odniosła się do niej z pogardą i była zmotywowana ratować bliskich sama – mówiła Triss, żeby robiła, co chce i, jeśli jej to odpowiada, dalej chowała się za „kiecką swojej Loży”. Triss Merigold opanowała emocje. Kiedy jej przyjaciółka nagle zaczęła osuwać się na ziemię – Yen dostała kamieniem prosto w twarz. Właśnie wtedy Triss przełamała swój strach raz na zawsze i stała się Triss Nieulękłą. Podczas gdy Yen była pewna, że obie zginą, to właśnie w Merigold obudziła się wiara w opanowanie sytuacji. Triss zaproponowała, aby rzucić na tłum zaklęcie Piorun Alzura. Yennefer nie uważała, żeby był to dobry pomysł, jednak pomogła przyjaciółce, mimo wycieńczenia. Triss była bardzo zdeterminowana. Ostatecznie kobiety wywołały potężne zaklęcie, nazwane później Niszczącym Gradobiciem Merigold. Były pierwszymi i jedynymi, którym udało się je rzucić. W ten sposób powstrzymały upojony krwią i mordem motłoch. Dzięki tej interwencji po gradobiciu żołnierze zaprowadzili porządek w Rivii. Triss odnalazła Geralta w stanie krytycznym. Wiedźmin 200px|right Triss pojawiła się zaraz po odnalezieniu Geralta przez wiedźminów z Kaer Morhen. Młoda czarodziejka była wyraźnie szczęśliwa i zachwycona tym, że Geralt oszukał śmierć i jest cały i zdrowy, jednak starała się maskować swoje emocje. Geralt oznajmił Triss, że pomimo amnezji i braku wspomnień czuje silną więź do niej. Podczas ataku Salamandry na Kaer Morhen, czarodziejka towarzyszyła wiedźminom niemal cały czas i pomagała im w obronie zamku. Geralt mógł zdecydować, czy iść z nią do laboratorium i walczyć z magiem, czy też pomóc w zabiciu przerazy. Następnie Triss została poważnie raniona i, w zależności od podjętych decyzji, pojawi się na dziedzińcu lub przed wejściem do laboratorium. Po bitwie, w której nieznani wówczas sprawcy zamordowali Leo, najmłodszego z wiedźminów i skradli strzeżone od lat wiedźmińskie mutageny, Biały Wilk wykonał dla niej lekarstwo i pocieszył czarodziejkę. Po odpowiednio przeprowadzonej rozmowie Geralt mógł wejść w bliższy stosunek z Triss, za co mógł otrzymać erotyczną kartę. Następnie czarodziejka uczestniczyła na pogrzebie Leo i oznajmiła, że uruchomi swoje kontakty w celu odnalezienia bandytów. Po pożegnaniu z Geraltem zniknęła rozpłakana. Geralt, po dłuższym poszukiwaniu, śledztwie i w końcu walce z szefostwem Salamandry – Azarem i Magistrem, pokonuje ich, samemu jednak zostając rannym. Owa dwójka zostaje zmuszona do ucieczki przez portal, Biały Wilk raniony traci przytomność chwilę później, a następnie budzi się już w domu Triss Merigold w Wyzimie Handlowej. Czarodziejka oznajmia wiedźminowi że przetransportowała go nieprzytomnego z bagien, na których rozegrała się bitwa. Czarodziejka zajmuje się organizacją pomocy dla Geralta pozyskując mu kontakty i sojuszników w walce z Salamandrą. W trakcie swojego śledztwa wiedźmin spotyka na swojej drodze małego chłopca - sierotę o imieniu Alvin, który, jak się okazuje, był dzieckiem, w którego żyłach płynie "starsza krew". Dzieckiem pragnie zaopiekować się zarówno dawna znajoma Geralta - medyczka Shani - jak i czarodziejka Triss Merigold. Wiedźmin musi zdecydować komu oddać pod opiekę Alvina. :Oddanie pod opiekę Alvina Triss: ::Triss była zadowolona wyborem wiedźmina, jednak chce, aby Geralt dodatkowo udał się do Shani i poinformował ją o swojej decyzji. Jeżeli wiedźmin ponadto podjął decyzję o podarowaniu jej pierścionka, czarodziejka potraktuje to jako zobowiązanie między nimi. :Oddanie pod opiekę Alvina Shani: ::Geralt oznajmił Triss, że jego przyjaciółka Shani zajmie się lepiej dzieckiem, co wzbudziło gniew czarodziejki, która nazwała go „niewdzięcznym sukinsynem”, a zdobycie erotycznej karty jest niemożliwe. Triss zachowuje dystans do Geralta np. poprzez sposób wypowiadania się. Pod koniec Aktu III teleportowała Geralta i Yaevinna lub Zygfryda (w zależności od ścieżki Elfy / Zakon) do głównej bazy Salamandry. Geralt po zabiciu Magistra wychodzi z bazy, gdzie czeka na niego Adda, która wydała rozkaz zabicia go, gdyż wiedźmin odkrył sekret królewny o współpracy z Salamandrą i fałszerstwie pieczęci królewskiej. Przed wyrokiem śmierci uratowała wiedźmina właśnie Triss, która teleportowała go do wsi Odmęty, gdzie ma zadanie odnaleźć dziecko źródło Alvina, które uciekło po próbie jego uprowadzenia przez Salamandrę. Nie pojawia się w Akcie IV, lecz zostaje w nim wspominana przez Jaskra. Geralt dostał od niej list wraz z amuletem z dwimerytu, na który wiedźmin mógł odpowiedzieć jako przyjaciel lub ktoś bliższy. Pod koniec aktu w zamęcie walki, dziecko źródło uciekło przez portal w nieznane miejsce. W Akcie V pojawia się na samym początku w zamku króla Foltesta. Geralt ma okazje chwilę porozmawiać z Triss o ich przyszłości. Jeżeli natomiast wcześniej Geralt wybrał stronę Shani, Triss ma wielki żal do wiedźmina i obarcza go winą za niedopilnowanie Alvina. :Wybór Triss: ::Pojawiła się na lodowych pustkowiach, aby pomóc Geraltowi, jednak znikła tuż przed konfrontacją z Jakubem. :Ścieżka neutralności: ::Jeżeli Geralt w IV akcie nie poparł ani Yaevinna, ani Zygfryda – to w akcie IV, będzie miał okazję pomóc Triss oraz uzyskać od niej pomoc. W przeciwnym razie czarodziejka nie będzie chciała, by wiedźmin dodatkowo angażował się dla niej, kiedy i tak ma zakon lub wiewiórki na głowie. Pod koniec aktu pojawi się wraz z temerskimi oficerami na pomoc pod Starym Dworzyszczem. Następnie po udanej walce z Azarem Javedem i po poinformowaniu jej o Salamandrze popłynęła z wiedźminem do Wyzimy. W Epilogu pojawiała się na rozmowie z królami. Przy wejściu do klasztoru Geralt chciał zmierzyć się samemu z Wielkim Mistrzem Zakonu, bez narażania czarodziejki. Prosi ją o przyniesienie mu eliksirów, po czym udaje się do kryjówki de Aldersberga w pojedynkę. Po wszystkim Triss zostaje doradczynią króla. Modyfikacje Triss Merigold jest jednym z głównych bohaterów przygody Wesele, w którym doczekała się zmiany modelu postaci w sukni (zmieniono jej kolor na biały i dorobiono tej samej barwy rękawiczki). Pojawia się również w przygodzie Prawo do Tronu, gdzie pomaga królowi Foltestowi w walce z Nobilitesem. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów thumb|right Triss Merigold za osiągnięcia w rozwiązaniu spisku przeciwko Temerii oraz walce z Salamandrą została doradczynią Króla Foltesta. Jako doradczyni towarzyszyła królowi podczas bitwy o Zamek La Valette wraz z Geraltem, który był jego obrońcą. Po zdobyciu miasta i rozmowie ze swoimi dziećmi Król Foltest został skrytobójczo zamordowany przez zamachowca przebranego za mnicha, który kilka sekund później uciekł wyskakując z zamku do rzeki. Geralt, który dzielnie strzegł władcy – w tej sytuacji był bezradny i w wyniku niefortunnego zbiegu okoliczności – umazany we krwi i trzymający ciało króla - został posądzony o jego zabójstwo i wrzucony do lochu. Po ucieczce z więzienia, w której pomógł mu najlojalniejszy z ludzi Foltesta – Dowódca Oddziałów Specjalnych Vernon Roche (pragnący ukarania prawdziwego zamachowca i wierzący w niewinność Geralta) - wiedźmin, Triss i Vernon udali się do Flotsam, ruszając tropem królobójcy. Podczas podróży statkiem do miasteczka portowego Triss opowiadała Geraltowi zapomniane sceny z jego życia przed rzekomą śmiercią i amnezją. Opowiada o czarodziejce Yennefer – dawnej miłości wiedźmina i jego przybranej córce – Cirilli. Kiedy dotarli do Flotsam czarodziejka pomagała w poszukiwaniach królobójcy, a także uratowała życie Białemu Wilkowi i Roche'owi tworząc barierę magiczną przed strzałami Scoia’tael. Rudowłosa czarodziejka oznajmiła Geraltowi, że z pomocą rosnących tutaj róży pamięci istnieje duża szansa na powrót jego wspomnień, ale potrzebuje kilku dni na przygotowanie zaklęcia. Po kąpieli w łaźni w elfich ruinach Triss zdobyła się na szczere wyznania. Czarodziejka poprosiła Geralta, aby ten nie pakował się w kłopoty związane z królobójcą i oznajmiła, że była gotowa rzucić wszystko - politykę, królobójców i królewskie dwory i że może nawet zamieszkać w Kaer Morhen, jeśli Geralt tego zechce. Powiedziała również, że była gotowa jechać na koniec świata, żeby odszukać Yennefer, ponieważ była to winna jej i Geraltowi. Niestety, wkrótce została porwana przez królobójcę Letho, który zmusił czarodziejkę do otwarcia portalu, opuszczając ją następnie w wąwozach nieopodal Vergen. W krasnoludzkim mieście Triss zostaje niespodziewanie uprowadzona ponownie, tym razem przez Nilfgaardczyków z pomocą ich szpiega Cynthii, a następnie zmieniona magicznie w mały posążek i przekazana Shilardowi Fitz-Oesterlenowi. Porwana Triss, w postaci figurki, powędrowała do Loc Muinne, gdzie została odczarowana przez nilfgaardzką czarodziejkę, Assire var Anahid, później zabitą przez ambasadora. Nilfgaardczycy w ten sposób realizowali plan poszczucia na siebie królów i magów z Północnych Królestw w celu destabilizacji całego rejonu, aby w późniejszej fazie swobodnie najechać na terytoria Nordlingów ogarnięte chaosem. Zadanie było o tyle prostsze, iż pracujący na usługach Nilfgaardu królobójca Letho współpracował przy zamachu z uznawaną na Północy czarodziejką Shealą de Tancarville, a ta z kolei spiskowała z potężną redańską mistrzynią magii Filippą Eilhart. Nilfgaardzki plan polegał na tym, aby przedstawić szpiega Letho jako człowieka współpracującego z całą Lożą i resztą magów Północy i w ten sposób oczernić i uwikłać w sprawę wszystkich północnych czarodziejów, co doprowadziłoby do rzezi i destabilizacji Północnych Królestw, a wtedy armia Nilfgaardu mogłaby wtargnąć i wykończyć władców. Triss zostaje przesłuchiwana i torturowana, Nilfgaardczycy próbują wymusić na niej podpisanie dokumentu o rzekomym spisku magów - czarodziejka nie daje się jednak złamać i nie wyjawia żadnych wartościowych informacji – cały czas grozi jej poćwiartowanie przez Cesarskich. W zależności od decyzji Geralt, poszukujący kasztanowłosej czarodziejki oraz uwikłany w inne sprawy, ma wybór spróbowania ryzykownego uwolnienia czarodziejki lub dokończenie bieżących spraw związanych z polityką i pomoc wspólnikowi, zostawiając Triss na pastwę niesprzyjającego losu. * Geralt wybierając ratunek torturowanej Triss, zdziesiątkował obóz Nilfgaardczyków, zginął Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen oraz dowódca Nilfgaardczyków Renuald aep Matsen. Czarodziejka była wdzięczna za pomoc i oznajmiła, że nigdy tego wiedźminowi nie zapomni. Triss opowiada wiedźminowi o tym, że obecnie Loża została podzielona i jest teatrem dwóch aktorów, Sheali i Filippy, a ich plany zostały zatajone nawet dla reszty członkiń. Oznajmiła, że tuż przed porwaniem we Flotsam dowiedziała się ze skanu megaskopu Sheali, a później od samego Letho, że to właśnie z nim współpracowały Sheala i Filippa nad zabójstwem Demawenda. Po uwolnieniu rudowłosej czarodziejki przez wiedźmina przybyli oni następnie na obrady Królów Północy, gdzie Triss zainterweniowała i zapobiegła masakrze czarodziejów w Loc Muinne poprzez ujawnienie i ukaranie prawdziwych winowajców, czyli głównodowodzące czarodziejki Loży. Dzięki tej interwencji powstała również Rada i Kapituła Czarodziejów mająca jednak bardzo słabe oddziaływania na politykę królestw. Następnie smoczyca będąca pod wpływem uroku przerwała obrady, broniła oskarżonej przed królami Sheali, zabijając obecnych kilkunastu Zakonników Płonącej Róży i oddzieliła wiedźmina od Triss. Po udanej walce ze smokiem Biały Wilk spotkał czarodziejkę. Triss zapytana przez Geralta o to, czy Rada i Kapituła przetrwa, odpowiedziała, że nie wie jak długo, ale jest to najlepsze, co wymyślono, oraz że jest to sposób na unormowanie stosunków z czarodziejami, którzy muszą mieć swoje miejsce w świecie, inaczej najprawdopodobniej powstałaby kolejna Loża. Następnie Triss towarzyszyła wiedźminowi w drodze do dawnego obozu temerskiego, gdzie czeka na Geralta królobójca, po drodze wiedźmin wraz z czarodziejką uratował swojego kompana. Po spotkaniu z nilfgaardzkim szpiegiem Letho, który wyjawia wiedżminowi swój układ z Cesarstwem i prywatne motywacje Geralt wraz z Triss Merigold opuszczają Loc Muinne. * Jeśli Geralt wybrał opcje zostawienia Triss w lochu, wówczas na obradach nilfgaardzki ambasador Shilard, nie wyciągnąwszy informacji i podpisu od Triss, uknuje plan „pojmania” własnego szpiega i królobójcy. Podczas trwających obrad dotyczących Królestw Północnych w amfiteatrze Loc Muinne, Shilard, realizując swój podstępny plan, oznajmił, że złapał poszukiwanego królobójcę z Północy, który rzekomo próbował targnąć się również na jego życie. Nilfgaardzki ambasador rozkazuje „pojmanemu” królobójcy wyjawić swoich mocodawców. W ten sposób Letho z Gulety oskarża wszystkie czarodziejki z Loży i wyrok śmierci zapada na ogół czarodziejów z Północy, pomimo tego, że tak naprawdę za obecny chaos w Królestwach Północy, odpowiada on sam, czyli królobójca wysłany na polecenie Nilfgaardu oraz kierowany z innych pobudek odłam szefostwa Loży, czyli dwie czarodziejki z Północy: Filippa Eilhart i Sheala de Tancarville. W Loc Muinne, gdzie miały miejsca obrady, zostają zamordowani niewinni w tej sprawie magowie – zginęła praktycznie cała miejscowa kasta magiczna. Dodatkowo Radowid, król redański, wykorzystując okazję do pozbycia się magów i poszerzenia swojej władzy, zapowiedział masowe łowy czarownic. W Północnych Królestwach pogłębia się chaos wypełniając nilfgaardzki plan, aby poszczuć na siebie Magów i Królów w celu destabilizacji Północy. Rada i Kapituła nie powstała. Po obradach i rzezi Geralt spotkał Triss z królobójcą Letho, który oznajmił, iż wyciągnął czarodziejkę z lochów i bronił przed żołdactwem. Królobójca chce, aby Geralt przestał go ścigać lub zakończył to w tym miejscu walką. Po wydarzeniach z obrad Nilfgaard rozpoczyna inwazję i wysyła swoje wojska w kierunku Północnych Królestw. Triss Merigold i Geralt z Rivii rozchodzą się w swoje strony. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Pół roku po wydarzeniach w Loc Muinne, podczas III wojny z Nilfgaardem, Radowid V popadł w obłęd i powołał organizację do polowania na czarownice w celu rozszerzenia i umocnienia swojej władzy. Fakt utworzenia nowej Rady i Kapituły (jeśli powstała) mu w tym nie przeszkadzał, ponieważ obsadzeni w niej czarodzieje to większości jego marionetki. Na jego zlecenie łowcy mordowali ludzi podejrzanych o używanie magii, często oskarżanych bezpodstawnie. Podczas gdy Biały Wilk rozstał się z Triss i podążał za śladem Yennefer, kasztanowłosa czarodziejka udała się do Novigradu, gdzie przebywała w ukryciu – tu, gdzie skala eksterminacji magów była największa. Jej zadaniem było zdobywanie środków na pomoc wyjętych spod prawa czarodziejów, alchemików, magów i zielarzy, dlatego Triss niejednokrotnie wykonywała zlecenia dla novigradzkiego półświatka. Jej głównym celem było zorganizowanie im ewakuacji do Koviru. Triss naprowadziła Geralta w poszukiwaniach Ciri poprzez pokierowanie go do miejscowej onejromantki oraz oznajmiła, że jej samej również przydałaby się jego pomoc. W rozmowach z Geraltem czarodziejka okazywała wyrozumiałość dla niego, mimo ich rozstania po wydarzeniach w Loc Muinne. Geralt mógł pomóc czarodziejce w przygotowaniach oraz samej ewakuacji magów i stopniowo rozbudzać łączące ich uczucie i podczas finału zadania „Teraz albo nigdy” wyznać czarodziejce miłość oraz porozmawiać poważnie na temat ich przyszłości. W tej sytuacji wiedźmin oznajmił Triss, że zawsze chciał z nią być, a jego wcześniejsza amnezja nie zmieniła niczego. Natomiast po zakończeniu wojny, Geralt razem z Triss planowali wyjazd do Koviru, gdzie zamieszkają razem. Triss Merigold została również doradczynią króla Koviru Tankreda Thyssena i przywódczynią nowej Kapituły i Najwyższej Rady Czarodziejów. Kasztanowłosa czarodziejka była jedną z głównych postaci biorących udział w walce z Dzikim Gonem w Kaer Morhen oraz na wyspie Undvik. Ciekawostki * Triss w pierwszej części gier wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż w kontynuacjach (Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów i Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon). Ponadto w jedynce przypomina bardziej osobowością Yennefer. Być może chciała wykorzystać to, że wiedźmin ma amnezję i w ten sposób, zachowując się jak jego dawna miłość, chciała go uwieść; * W książkach jednym z jej atrybutów były bujne, kasztanowe włosy które zawsze nosiła rozpuszczone, a w grach (począwszy od drugiej części) są one bardziej czerwone i ma je związane; * Ponadto w książkach zarzekała się, że już nigdy nie założy ubrania z dekoltem (na wskutek posiadania blizn z bitwy pod Sodden). W żadnej z gier nie zostało to uwzględnione; * Niektóre osoby nazywały ją "Małą Merigold"; * Miała smykałkę do szycia i haftowania. Potrafiła także rozmawiać w starszej mowie – uczyła Ciri tego języka; * W Krwi elfów dotyk Eskela był dla niej przyjemniejszy niż dotyk Geralta, natomiast w opowiadaniu Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna, które nie jest zaliczane do sagi, zakochała się w Eskelu z wzajemnością; * Nie posiada immunitetu; * W 2011 roku, w majowym wydaniu Playboya pojawił się wywiad i sesja zdjęciowa z udziałem modelki wcielającej się w rolę Triss; * W pierwszej części gier Radowid powiedział Geraltowi, że jedyne, co przemawia na korzyść Triss, to fakt, że już raz zdradziła przyjaciółki z Loży; * W grach głosu użyczyła jej Agnieszka Kunikowska, a w audiobookach Małgorzata Kożuchowska; * W czeskim tłumaczeniu cyklu wiedźmińskiego i gry Wiedźmin, Jaskier nazywał się Marigold, przez co nazwisko Triss zostało zmienione na Ranuncul, co oznacza inną odmianę Jaskra; * Triss w każdej części gry miała inny kolor oczu. Zmieniał się również kolor jej włosów; * W trzeciej części gier można (przeszukując opuszczone mieszkanie Triss) znaleźć jej ubranie, które nosiła w drugiej części; * Urodziła się 50 lat po ataku fanatyków na Kaer Morhen; * Była zafascynowana smokami, nawet gdy na własne oczy widziała atak jednego z nich. * Pojawia się w Pożegnaniu Białego Wilka na ślubie Geralta i Yennefer. * Nie przepada za Lambertem, który nazywa ją po nazwisku. Galeria Wiedźmin= W1 SS Triss 3.png W1 SS Triss Karta.jpg |-| Wiedźmin 2= W2 SS Triss 2.png W2 CA Triss.jpg W2 SS Triss 3.jpg W2 SS Triss 4.jpg W2 SS Triss 5.jpg W2 SS Triss 6.jpg W2 SS Triss i Geralt 1.jpg W2 SS Triss i Geralt 2.jpg W2 SS Triss i Geralt 3.jpg W2 SS Triss i Geralt 4.jpg W2 SS Triss Geralt i Sheala.jpg W2 SS Triss Geralt i Vernon 1.jpg W2 SS Triss i Geralt 5.jpg W2 SS Triss Radowid i Natalis.jpg W2 SS Triss jako statuetka.png W2 SS Triss i Filippa.jpg W2 SS Triss Geralt i Vernon 2.jpg W2 SS Wściekła Triss.jpg|Rozsierdzona W2 SS Triss Geralt i Vernon 3.jpg W2 SS Triss Geralt i Vernon 4.png W2 SS Triss 7.jpg W2 SS Triss 8.jpg |-| Wiedźmin 3= W3_SS_Triss_2.png W3_CA_Triss_1.jpg W3_SS_Triss_3.jpg W3_SS_Triss_4.jng W3_CA_Triss_2.jpg|Alternatywny strój Triss W3_SS_Triss_5.png W3_SS_Triss_i_Jamurlak.jpg |-| Gwint= W3 SS Triss Gwint.png|Karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Triss W3 SS Triss Gwint 2.png|Alternatywna karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Triss G SS Triss Motyle.jpg|Triss używająca Zaklęcia Motyli G SS Triss Telekineza.jpg|Triss używająca Telekinezy w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Triss Avatar.png|Avatar Triss w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Triss Alternatywna Avatar.png|Avatar Triss w alternatywnym stroju w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana |-| Inne= Z Triss Figurka.jpg|Figurka Triss od Dark Horse Linki zewnętrzne Wideo thumb|center|400px|MCH – Wiedźmin Wiki ar:تريس ميريغولد cs:Triss Ranuncul da:Triss Merigold de:Triss Merigold en:Triss Merigold es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold it:Triss Merigold nl:Triss Merigold pt-br:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sk:Triss Merigold sr:Трис Мериголд uk:Трісс Мерігольд zh:特莉絲‧梅莉葛德 Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z Czas pogardy Kategoria:Postacie z Chrzest ognia Kategoria:Postacie z Wieża Jaskółki Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie w grze Wiedźmin 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Temerczycy Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Postacie z The Witcher